Daddy isn't cool
by hanazonorin444
Summary: Re-write - Naruto itu gak suka dibanding-bandingan dengan ayahnya yang tampan dan pintar.


**Naruto Kishimoto**

 _Hanazonorin444_

Seorang pengusaha terkenal, cerdas dan berkarisma. It's my Dad, Namikaze Minato. Pria dengan rambut kuning jabrik serta bola mata yang unik berwarna biru sangat pas dengan penampilannya yang berkarisma. Senyumannya yang hangat mampu memikat wanita yang melihatnya, mereka akan langsung jatuh hati pada pria yang sudah tidak single itu. Aku benci mengakuinya, karena menurutku akulah yang paling berkarisma, dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku Uzumaki Naruto putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushina.

Oke Aku Namikaze, tapi demi apapun juga aku tidak suka memakai marga dari sikuning itu. Oke aku menghina diriku sendiri, _Damn it._

AKU ADALAH DIA DAN DIA ADALAH AKU. Tentu saja, dialah yang mewarisi ketampanannya padaku. Hal yang kubenci adalah saat semua orang pasti akan membandingkanku dengannya. Aku benci itu, dia terlalu sempurna. Jika dibanding dengan diriku yang biasa saja, tentu kami bagai langit dan bumi. Wajah kami boleh sama, tapi yang membuatku kacau adalah kapasitas otak yang kami miliki jelas berbeda.

Dia si jenius yang bahkan diusianya yang ke 20 tahun sudah mampu mempimpin perusahaan. Sedang aku? _Sial! Aku benci mengakui_ _kelemahanku yang satu ini._

Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, sebenci apapun aku. DIA ADALAH AKU, dan jauh dilubuk hatiku aku selalu membanggakannya. Takkan ada yang percaya bahwa aku sangat mengaguminya. Karena orang-orang selalu melihatku memusuhinya, dan _ayah -oke dia ayahku yang selalu kupanggil ayah saat satu manusia pun tidak ada yang mendengarnya-_ selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagiku.

Dia cool bro, semua sepakat. Dan aku, semua pun bersepakat bahwa aku manusia yang jelas tidak cool. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi _cool_ saat tersenyum begitu lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku? Dan bagaimana aku bisa bersikap _cool di_ saat Sakura selalu saja memukul kepalaku? Bagaimana aku bisa dikatakan _cool_ saat Sasuke selalu memanggilku dengan _Teme, Urusatonkachi?_ Sial!

"Naru-chan..." tuh gimana mau _cool_ kalau Bunda aja manggil aku pakai _chan?_

"Hei kau kenapa?" Bunda mengusap lembut punggungku. Aku berbalik dan memeluknya yang duduk disisiku tertidur tadi.

Menghirup aromanya yang khas menghangatkan hatiku. Aku tidak masalah dipanggil _chan_ olehnya, karena jujur aku sangat menyukai nada suaranya ketika memanggil namaku. Bisa kurasakan berjuta kasih saat dia memanggilku, dan itu menyenangkan.

"Bun jangan panggil pakai _chan_. Aku sudah udah 17 tahun." gerutu yang sebenarnya itu adalah kebohongan kecil.

Kudengar beliau tertawa geli. Lihat, bunda mengabaikan peringatanku.

"Kenapa? Ah lupakan, kau ada masalah dengan ayah lagi?"

"hmmm.." semakin Kutenggelamkan wajahku ke perutnya yang masih saja rata, ckckckck padahal bunda makannya banyak sekali.

Pantas ayah mencintainya, dan enggan berpaling. Tapi jelas bukan karena itu ayah mencintai bunda. Aku merasakan Bunda mengusap surai kuningku dengan lembut.

"Aku benci tetua bodoh itu, mereka menuntutku terlalu banyak." Rajukku yang mendapat cekikikan dari bunda, dan hal itu sukses membuatku kesal. Aku duduk dan menatap datar bunda, ekhm.. bunda menghentikan rasa gelinya kemudian menatapku lembut.

"Aku bukan saudara kembarnya, bahkan saudara kembar sekalipun memiliki perbedaan meskipun mereka berada dalam rahim yang sama. Nah aku? Jelas beda sama ayah, meskipun aku adalah dia. sekali lagi kutegaskan kami berbeda meski berkat benihnya aku hidup sebagai Uzumaki. Tapi tetap saja kami berbeda!" Kataku berapi api, kali ini aku sangat marah. Tetua itu menuntutku untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan, kalau ayah bisa memimpin ketika umur 20 tahun, nah anaknya tentu bisa juga. _Sial! mereka kira aku ini apa?_

Jelas mereka ingin mempermalukanku. Dan yang lebih kubenci adalah ayah yang diam saja melihatku dicerca seperti itu.

 _Ck! Dia pasti senang_ _melihatku yang tidak bisa menjawab_ _ejekan para tetua itu._

"Did you Mad?"

"hmmm..."

"Karena tadi dia tidak membelamu?"

"hmmm..."

Kudengar bunda menghela nafas, aku hanya diam membenamkan wajahku dipangkuan bunda. Lagi, kurasakan usapan bunda di suraiku.

"Jangan membayangkan ini kepala ayah, aku membencinya" sungutku kesal yang malah mengundang gelegar tawa bunda. Percayalah tawa yang sangat sangat kencang itu sungguh memekakkan telinga, namanya juga gelegar.

"Setiap ngeliat kamu gak mungkin bunda gak ngebayangin ayah. Malah kalau kamu ada di rumah ibu jadi pengen ketemu ayah. Rindu banget pengen ketemu." Aku cuma bergidik ngeri mendengar nada centil bunda. Bunda centil begini kalau lagi ngebahas ayah, karena aslinya beliau itu pemarah. Galak dan ugh monster. _ups... but it's true!_

"Ayah itu perfect bun, berbeda sekali denganku, Kenapa mereka memaksakan perbedaan itu?"

Jujur, aku sedih bila orang orang tidak memandangku sebagai diriku sendiri.

"No, your Daddy isn't cool, isn't perfect" Kata bunda sembari mengecup keningku.

"kok gitu? siapapun pasti bisa tau kalau ayah tuh perfect bun. Gak usah bohong apalagi kalau cuma buat menghiburku. Gak usah repot-repot bun. Makasih!"

"Hahaha, ini bener. Mau tau apa yang ngebuat ayah gak _cool and perfect ?_ " Bagaimana pun aku jadi penasaran, apa yang membuat ayah menjadi sosok yang tidak _Cool._

"Apa?"

" _When he meet your mom, when he fallen for your mom. He doesn't cool,_ ugh jauh banget dari kata _perfect."_

"Ha?"

"Ck.. coba deh kamu perhatiin tingkah ayah kalau lagi sama bunda, gak _cool_ "

Aku mengingat momen kebersamaan mereka. _Shit! She's right. Daddy uncool._ Aku ingat saat ayah meraung raung karena ibu menutup pintu kamar dan menyuruh ayah tidur diluar. Alasannya karena ayah 2 malam berturut turut lembur dikantor. Cih saat itu perbuatannya benar-benar memalukan. Memegang bantal trus gedor gedor pintu sambil merapalkan kata-kata yang _ugh membuatku geli, merinding disko_.

 _"Beb buka dong.. Janji gak akan diulang.. Beeeeeeeb_ _bukaiiiiiiin"_ Anjrit banget Daddy pas itu.

Oh oh, aku ingat Daddy yang dipermalukan bunda dikantor, Ketahuan selingkuh. Bukan selingkuh sih, tapi dimata bunda itu tampak seperti perselingkuhan. Di goda cewek dari jarak jauh adalah selingkuh, begitu kata bunda. Inget yah, digoda. Dan itulah adalah perselingkuhan padahal jelas-jelas ayah tidak menanggapinya. Dan bagian _uncoolny_ a adalah Ayah yang ngejar-ngejar bunda dan coba ngejelasin kalau itu salah faham. Anjrit drama banget. Gak berhenti sampai di situ, ayah bahkan harus memohon dengan bersimpuh -di lobby-, dilihat seluruh staf pegawai dan astagah aku bahkan lari ketoilet melihat adegan memalukan itu.

Kepergok bercumbu di kantor apa itu _cool?_ bagiku itu menjijikkan dan itu kelakuan orangtua ku. Oke oke, aku faham. Ayah gak akan pernah _cool_ saat dia sedang bersama bunda. Tapi bagi bunda kelakuan ayah selalu keren dan semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bagi ayah, dijitak diinjek kakinya oleh permpuan yang sudah melahirkan kloningnya ini adalah bukti cinta. Baginya, menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan bukanlah hal besar sebab yang terpenting istrinya bahagia dan selalu tersenyum dengan tingkah konyolnya. Oke aku faham, cinta selalu membuat sosok yang berwibawa menjadi _uncoo_ l dihadapan orang yang dia cintai.

"Dia bukannya ingin jaga sikap, ingin jaim didepan para tetua. Dia cuma ingin menunjukkan bahwa itulah tekanan kecil yang harus kau hadapi. Dan itu baru permulaan, baru bagian terkecil dari tekanan-tekanan yang lain. Dia ingin kau menerimanya tanpa bantuan ayah. Dia ingin kau mandiri."

Aku melihat bunda yang kini sibuk mengelus sebuah buku yang tadi sempat dia ambil. Jadi ayah ingin aku belajar.

"Salah satu orang yang membuatnnya _Uncool_ adalah kamu, putranya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat nilaimu jelek. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat kamu tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat kepadanya pada khalayak umum, karena dia juga sadar itu kesalahannya."

Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada ayah.

"Saat kau pergi dari ruangan dan menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian. Dia panik dan menghubungi ibu, berbicara sesuatu yang tidak jelas dikarenakan ia sedang panik. Dan itu dilihat oleh karyawannya. _uncool..._ "

Ayah mencemaskan ulahku yang kekanak-kanakan?

"Ibu tau kalian saling menyayangi, kau mengagumi dan dia mencintaimu. Hanya kalian terlalu kaku. Maaf kan ayahmu, dia selalu merencanakan yang terbaik untukmu, percayalah"

Mataku memanas, hubungan kami memang mulai merenggang saat SMA, karena orang-orang semakin menuntutku agar seperti dia yang sempurna. Dan itu sungguh memberatkanku, karena bagaimanapun genetika ini tak sepenuhnya berasal dari Ayah, tapi juga ada genetika ibu yang ia investasikan kedalam diriku. Ayah tidak pernah menuntutku, dia selalu menerimaku. Dia selalu memberiku kepercayaan, baginya aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan caraku sendiri. Dia selalu percaya padaku. Dan apa yang telah kulakukan? bebrapa tahun terakhir ini aku pasti sudah menyakiti perasaannya.

"Ini, saat dia mengetahui kau akan terlahir didunia" Bunda menunjukkan satu foto kepadaku. Wajah pria yang sangat mirip denganku meneteskan air matanya memeluk bunda, ditangannya ada tespeck yang digenggamnya erat.

Dia benar-benar kelihatan bahagia. Aku membuka lembaran berikutnya, Ayah tampak mencium perut bunda. Dia memakai jasnya, pasti sehabis ngantor dan dia langsung menghampiri kami. Lembaran berikutnya, semakin aku membukanya semakin terasa panas dan air mataku berebut untuk keluar dari sarangnya.

"Aku sudah menyakitinya"

"Dia pasti memaafkanmu"

Ya aku tau dia selalu memafkanku.

Mengingat perbuatanku kemarin benar-benar _uncoo_ l, gimana bisa seorang lelaki menangis?

Ah lupakan.

"Narutooooo..." Dugh Dagh Aw.

"Anjriiiit! Sakuraaaaa, apa masalahmu ?"

"Kemana kau kemarin? Dasar manusia tidak menepati janji!" teriaknya kesal, ah aku lupa.

"Hehehe maaf" Dia mendengus kesal. Kalau ingat-ingat dia seperti bunda. Tenaganya besar dan selalu memukulku. Seperti bunda yang selalu memukul ayah tanpa segan. Aku tersenyum membayangkannya, dulu aku selalu ingin menjadikan wanita yang mirip dengan bunda sebagai Istriku kelak. sakura bisa dikatakan masuk ketegori incaranku. Apalagi rambutnya pink, merah muda yang hampir mirip dengan rambut ibu yang berwarna merah.

"Hinataaa..." teriak Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat Gadis itu gugup menghampiri kami, wajahnya bersemu merah yang dulu kusangka dia selalu sakit karena wajahnya yang memerah. Dulu, kusangka dia membenciku karena selalu menghindariku.

"Yo Hinata." Sapaku yang memamerkan senyum lebarku.

"Ha-hai.. " Dan aku paling suka mendengar nada suaranya yang terbata-bata begitu.

"Hinata ikut aku" Aku segera menariknya, menggenggam terus tangannya membawanya keatas atap sekolah. Setelah sampai aku menghadapnya dan memamerkan senyumanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wajahnya benar-benar merah membuatku khawatir.

"Um.. Aku baik" Jemarinya saling bertaut satu sama lain, dia terlihat gugup. Aku terkekeh melihatnnya, mungkin karena mendengarku yang terkekeh geli dia mendongakkan wajahnya. Siaaaaal, imutnyaaaa.

"Um Ini untukmu" kataku menyerahkan jepit rambut kepadanya, menutup mulut dan pipiku dengan punggung tanganku. Kuyakin wajahku menimbulkan semburat merah saat ini. Dikarenakan gemas melihat wajah manisnya dan juga aksi pemberian hadiah dariku, yang entah kenapa membuatku memerah malu.

"Te-terima kasih" tangannya gemetar mengambil jepitan itu, saat kurasakan jemari lentiknya menyentuhku, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Lama dia memandang takjub pada jepit itu kemudian beralih menatapku..

Dia tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang membuat jantung berlari keluar dari tempatnya. Membuat darahku mengalir deras, membuat hatiku berdesir hangat. Dan entahlah, aku merasa ada panah yang menusuk jantungku hingga rasanya aku mau mati.

Aku selalu saja jatuh cinta padanya.

Kami tersenyum, aku menikmati senyumannya. Kuakui dia tidak seperti bundaku, dia tidak galak, bahkan dia sosok yang sangat lembut.

Sangat berbeda dengan bunda. Tapi satu yang aku ketahui darinya adalah dia mencintaiku seperti bunda mencintai ayah. Dia selalu bersabar terhadapku seperti bunda yang bersabar akan sikap dingin ayah -yang terkadang muncul-. Dan jika ayah selalu saja _uncool_ didepan bunda, aku selalu saja _cool didepan wanita ini._ Pada akhirnya, wanita ini selalu membuatku merasa spesial seperti bunda yang menjadikan ayah spesial dengan caranya sendiri. Dan aku mencintainya, menyukai apa yang menjadi kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Seperti ayah mencintai kekurangan dan kelebihan bunda.

Lihat, aku dan ayah memang mirip, hehehe. Kami memiliki pesona yang berbeda, mengikat satu wanita dengan cara kami sendiri.

"Yah aku akan menikah setelah lulus nanti." Ayah menghentikan makannya dan menatapku datar. Ok kami sudah berbaikan, kau tau cara lelaki berbaikan? Simple, Yah kami hanya saling memberikan tatapan dan kemudian tertawa. Sudah, kami berbaikan.

"Tidak" Katanya dingin. loh loh.

"Arghh kenapa?"

"Tidak sebelum kamu menaklukan perusahaan."

"Haaaaaa?"

"Itu benar sayang, Masa kamu nikah tapi tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Kamu ingin menelantarkan anak orang?" sela bunda.

"Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Kau ingin bergantung pada orang tuamu?" Ayah kalau ngomong memang suka nusuk.

"Baiklah.. Doakan aku" Aku yakin tidak akan pernah bisa melawan mereka berdua kalau sudah bersama.

"Hyuga akan membunuhku kalau anaknya diberi harapan palsu" Lirih ayah menyindirku.

"Uhuk.." Aku tersedak mendengar komentar ayah.

"Da-darimana ayah tahu?" dan mereka hanya tertawa. Aaaaaarghh siaaaaaal!

-  
 **End.**

A/N : **Thanks udah baca**

Senin, 24 Oktober 2016.

Re-Write


End file.
